


Wraith Valentine

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Romance, Talking, Trust, Valentine's Day, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: John and Todd are together for three months after the events of 'Wraith Gifts' now, but nothing more than some passionate kisses have happened so far. John is frustrated about that but has problems to talk about it with Todd. Will the Wraith come up with an idea to make them finally come closer?Sequel to 'Wraith Gifts', set three months after it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wraith Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066367) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> Dear Dulinneth, dear WarmSmile, I wish you a happy belated Valentine! This idea popped up in my head and simply wanted to be written.  
> Dear GoForGoals, dear mariothellama, dear Janie94, I gifted the prequel to this story to you, so this sequel here is for you as wll!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and have fun reading it. :-)
> 
> My dear readers, I hope you will enjoy this story, I have written a lot of John and Todd stories over the last three years, but only few with explicit sexual content. Please let me know if you liked it and leave kudos and comments, my biggest motivation to write and post more stories for you. <33

Being the boyfriend of a sometimes pretty wily Wraith Commander proved to be as difficult and tricky as John had feared it would be. It was not that the inhabitants of Atlantis treated him any different from before the day when Todd and John had first kissed, but it was clear to see that John's affection for a life-sucking and alien male space vampire was hard to digest for them, and John felt torn between his wish to spend as much time with Todd to get to know him more intimately and his bad conscience about 'conspiring' with a former feral enemy that could easily become a lethal threat at any time again.

Several weeks had passed since John had admitted his attraction to Todd, and it was surely a good thing that the green-skinned alien male possessed the literal Wraith patience of his kind and didn't push him to go further than only share kisses with him. Being patient was rather easy for an immortal being of course, but John had seen the small signs of Todd's growing impatience nevertheless, noticing Todd's eagerness to finally take their relationship to the next level with anxious nervousness and uncertainty.

His friends and teammates probably wouldn't believe him, but nothing except for some passionate kisses had happened between Todd and him so far. They met as often as possible, Todd joining them on several missions to prove his goodwill, loyalty and trustworthiness to his still mistrustful human allies, and the Wraith Commander visited John in Atlantis whenever his duties as the High Commander of twelve powerful Hives allowed him that.

But John had a hard time relaxing and enjoying Todd's company even in the privacy of his quarters, and he was deeply grateful that the other male hadn't asked him to sleep with him until now. It wasn't that John didn't want to sleep with him, quite the opposite. Todd had been right when he had said that John had desired him from the very first day on, and his desire became stronger with every day that passed, haunting him in his slumber with vivid dreams that left him hard and aching for Todd's touch when he was awake until he thought he would go crazy from all of his suppressed desire for the other male.

It also wasn't because John was inexperienced when it came to having sex with another man. It hadn't been that many, but John had had sex with other men before, so this wasn't what made him feel uncomfortable and nervous either.

But Todd wasn't simply another male, he was an ancient and alien male and surely much more experienced when it came to this kind of pleasurable past time, and he also had the huge advantage of being able to smell John's arousal and read his thoughts, something John couldn't do. John was only human and had to rely on his rather dull human senses when it came to learning what would pleasure and satisfy his life-sucking space vampire boyfriend the most, rely on his for a Wraith rather poor eyesight for example, hoping that he would notice even the tiniest reaction to his feeble attempts to arouse and satisfy Todd.

This was what kept John from coming as close to the one who had trapped his heart without any chance to ever give it back, and it frustrated not only Todd, but also John himself, and the colonel felt restless and was in a bad mood since Todd's last visit in Atlantis. They had argued about something minor and ridiculous by the end of Todd's visit, and the Wraith had left him in a really bad mood and had been silent ever since then which happened to be more than two weeks by now.

John knew that it was upon him to make the first move and apologize to Todd, but his stubbornness and uncertainty had kept him from doing so. Instead, he was getting on the nerves of everyone in Atlantis, and Rodney had snapped back at him the previous day and ordered him to leave him alone until he had called Todd and sorted things out with him.

The hazel-eyed colonel had just come back from another run through the city and showered when his radio beeped. “Colonel? This is Woolsey.”

John tapped against his radio. “Here is Sheppard, Woolsey. What's up?”

“The High Commander contacted me a couple of minutes ago. He expects you to visit him on his Hive today.”

John's heart started to hammer in his chest. “My team is supposed to visit PX 458 today.”

“Major Lorne will do that for you, Colonel Sheppard. You can take Jumper One, just don't let him wait, please. He also requested that you would come to him wearing civil clothes instead of your uniform, colonel.” Woolsey's voice made clear that this was an order and not a request. John swallowed, knowing that he'd better not try to prolong the inevitable.

“Understood, Sheppard out,” was all he said, leaving his quarters to make his way to the Jumper bay. His infuriating but also infatuating Wraith boyfriend wanted to see him, and John would better hurry and not let him wait.

 

***

 

“I shall bring you to the High Commander, Colonel Sheppard.”

Todd hadn't come himself to greet him when John climbed out of the Jumper he had landed on its usual place in the Dart bay of the huge Hive, but sent one of his underlings, and John mused whether this was a bad or a good sign. It was at least one of the higher ranking officers, John knew the tall Wraith with the sleek long hair from one if his rare visits on Todd's flagship, he was responsible for the communication.

“Of course, after you,” the human colonel stated, not wanting to have a Wraith in his back especially when he was dressed in dark-blue jeans, a white dress shirt and a black lather jacket instead of his uniform. He didn't think that the other male would try to feed on him, but letting go of his mistrust was not so easy, and he had only taken Todd's knife as a weapon with him this time.

“This is not appropriate, Colonel Sheppard. You are the High Commander's consort and you therefore outrank every other officer on board this Hive. You don't need to worry that I shall try and feed on you.” The Wraith's voice was impassive but there might be the slightest hint of amusement in his dry tone, and John pursed his lips and eyed him warily.

The Wraith met his glance calmly and stoically, waiting patiently for John to make up his mind.

“Fair enough, if it makes you happy,” John finally gave in, turning around on his heels and marching to the exit of gloomy Dart bay. The Wraith followed him quietly, and John asked himself not for the first time what he had gotten himself into when he had agreed to become the boyfriend – consort – of an alien and ancient life-sucking space vampire.

 

***

 

“Ah, Sheppard, come in. I'm glad to see that you followed my invitation so eagerly,” Todd stated dryly when John entered his quarters a couple of minutes later, the irony in his multi-toned voice hard to dismiss. The Wraith stood by the window of what was probably a Wraith living room with folded arms, regarding John with his usual unreadable expression.

John had visited Todd in his private quarters only two times, and they had never made it to his bedroom – if Todd had one, that is. The human colonel had been surprised that Wraith actually had rather large and splendid quarters anyway, inwardly shaking his head about his naivety to believe that Wraith used their hibernation pods as quarters when they were not hibernating.

After all, Todd was the highest ranking commander of twelve Hives, and his Hives didn't have a queen, so it had been stupid and childish to think that he spent his free time in a small medical hibernation pod.

“Uhm, hi Todd, nice to see you again,” John greeted the tall commander sheepishly when the Wraith officer had left them and the door had closed behind him with a quiet 'woosh'. “I hope you are well.”

Todd bared his teeth to an amused and wolfish grin. “As well as I can be, Sheppard. Some of my crew members needed to feed, and I suspected that you'd rather not accompany us on our mission,” he informed his human consort about the reason for his absence, and John uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“You were right with your suspicion, thank you,” he mumbled, not sure what the Wraith expected him to do.

Todd sighed when John continued to stand before the closed door and shift his weight, a surprisingly human sound and gesture. “Will you please come here, John? I didn't invite you to continue with our argument or rebuke you,” he said, his voice changing from ironical to gentle.

John relaxed and finally crossed the room, smiling up at his boyfriend when he had reached him. “I'm sorry, Todd, I really am. It's just that it is much harder for me than I thought it would be.”

Todd took him in his arms and carded through his hair with the fingers of his off hand. “I know how hard it is for you, John, believe me. I'm not angry with you. It is hard for me as well, and I mused about a way to make it easier for both of us for a rather long time.”

John peered at him from under his eyelashes. “You did?”

“Hmm. I scrolled through your data base during my last visit in Atlantis, searching for other holidays you celebrate on Earth, and I think I found the right one for us.”

John frowned, not sure which day the Wraith meant. “A holiday that can help us solving our problems?” he asked, and his pretty annoying boyfriend chuckled. “Yes. It's called Valentine's Day. The day of lovers and couples.”

“Hrmgardkjjkasdgrrkkk,” John coughed, totally taken aback. “You want to celebrate Valentine's Day with me? Now?” he croaked out when he was able to breathe properly again.

Todd furrowed his hairless eye-ridges. “Why not, Sheppard? Do you think that it is not appropriate for us to celebrate this special day? After all, we are a couple, a rather fresh one of all things, so celebrating this day is what we should do.”

John could feel the heat of embarrassment creep into his face. “But it's not Valentine's Day today. This is the 14th February,” he objected helplessly.

“We're not on Earth, John, so this won't be a problem. This day is celebrated in early spring in your country, and in Atlantis, it is early spring at the moment, so it is early spring here on my Hive as well.”

John swallowed, looking in Todd's golden cat's eyes. It might be ridiculous to even think of celebrating the day of lovers with a life-sucking alien space vampire, but John was madly in love with his Wraith boyfriend, and his body reacted forcefully to the prospect of spending time alone with Todd and maybe coming closer to him, so there was no denial of that. The human colonel could already see how Todd's nostrils and sensor slits flared as the Wraith took in his changed scent, male pheromones perfuming the cool air with the scent of arousal and desire.

“Hm, why not,” John sighed, resigning himself to his fate of spending the next hours on Todd's Hive celebrating the day of lovers with his Wraith, which actually wasn't such a cruel fate after all. “And how do you plan to do that here on your Hive?”

Todd smiled at him, a warm and tender smile now that he had John where he had wanted him to be the entire time. “With a candlelight dinner at first of course.” He gestured to the table under the window John hadn't noticed so far, a table set up for two with a red table cloth and two burning red candles placed in the middle of it.

John gaped at the table stunned into silence, and when Todd helped him out of his jacket and pulled the chair for him, John dropped down on his seat, asking himself what the hell he had gotten himself into for the second time within one hour.

 

***

 

“This was delicious, Todd,” John said two hours later, rubbing contentedly over his full stomach. The human colonel could hardly believe how much time had already passed, and he had enjoyed his candlelight dinner with his uncommon boyfriend much more than he had thought he would. John didn't know from where Todd knew about his favorite dishes, and he hadn't asked him about that either, not wanting to ruin in mood, but it touched him that Todd had been willing to do that for him. The Wraith had even shared his meal instead of only watching him eat, and John had actually been able to relax and enjoy their lighthearted talk about some rather funny adventures Todd had encountered during his long life.

His nervousness came back as he now looked in Todd's green-golden eyes, because the expression of desire and longing in them was really not to dismiss.

“I'm glad that you liked it, John,” Todd replied, tilting his head to the side. “Dr. McKay was so cooperative to make a list with your favorite food for me.” The ancient commander didn't sound reproachful, but John had a bad conscience all of sudden for having kept the one his thoughts circled around day and night at arm's length for so long, not willing to share even such not very private details with him.

“I have to thank him then, I guess,” he said hoarsely, and Todd nodded. “Yes, you should. He is a real good friend, and he wants you to be happy, John.”

John chewed on his lip, averting his eyes to look out of the window instead. The view of the dark space with all its shimmering and sparkling lights was breathtaking, but John had seen it often enough and knew that he only wanted to stall the very needed and important talk about the one thing they hadn't talked about so far.

“I understand your issues, John, I really do. But ignoring it won't make it any better. You are my consort for more than three months now, and we've known each other for years before we came together. I have waited patiently for you to admit your feelings, and I gave you my word that I will never force myself upon you, but for how much longer do you want to let me wait? My crew already starts to wonder why we still haven't mated.”

John's head snapped around. “Is this your only concern, Todd? That your crew will gossip around about our... sex life?” he demanded angrily, unconsciously balling his fists. Non-existing sex life would be the better words, but John would better not say that out loud.

“Of course not, John, and you know that quite well. Apart from that, it's not only my crew 'gossiping around' how you put it. There are bets going on in Atlantis when we will finally 'do it', just in case you haven't noticed,” Todd remarked calmly, regarding his human consort thoughtfully.

John hadn't, and his cheeks heated up with embarrassment. Todd's gaze became tender when he saw his discomfort. “I'm fine with waiting for as long as you'll need me to wait for you to be ready, John, but I really want to know the reason for your hesitation. It can't be your lack of desire, so there must be another reason why you are so afraid. It wouldn't be your first time with another male, would it?”

John shook his head and sighed again. He owed Todd honesty, that much was clear. “No, that's not the point, Todd,” he admitted quietly, forcing himself to meet the Wraith's questioning glance. “You are right that I desire you, that I want us to be together. It's only that I fear that it will go totally wrong. You have lived for ten thousand years and you are surely much more experienced than I will ever be when it comes to...that. You're also having the advantage that your sense of smell is much more sensitive, and that you are able to... learn about my deepest desires rather easily while I'm only human, having to search my way blindly through our...uhm... encounter...” John's voice trailed off and he averted his eyes again, biting down on his trembling bottom lip. It was a relief to finally get it off his chest, but he couldn't stand the thought that Todd would laugh at him.

There was a long moment of silence before Todd spoke up again. “I see. You're right with my sensitive sense of smell, John, but I can assure you that your sense of smell is not as dull as you think it to be. You have known for a very long time that I have feelings for you before our special talk, you only didn't want to admit that. But you took advantage of it whenever you needed my cooperation for something you wanted to achieve with my help, so I guess we're even here.”

John had to admit that Todd had a point here. He looked up again, smiling sheepishly at him.

Todd smiled briefly back and continued. “You'll never have to fear that I will read your mind without permission though, John. You're my consort and we're equals, I respect you far too much to do that. Plus, this is as new for me as it is for you, because I might be more experienced when it comes to the simple act itself - even though I doubt that. I have had two or three male worshipers over the centuries and might remember them and what we did clearly because of my photographic memory, but I've never had a human consort, and no one has ever meant as much to me as you actually do, John. The feelings a male Wraith has towards his queen are not comparable. Those emotions are in our genetic code while my feelings for you come only from you being the most special living being I have ever met. I'll have to search my way through our first time as well, and I would love to do that together with you. All I'm asking from you is that you'll be as honest with me as I'll be with you.”

John's shoulders slumped when the tension left his body. “I think I can do that, Todd. I desire you, and I want to be together with you tonight – if you still want that after this talk, that is.”

The next thing he knew was the Wraith pulling him up on his feet to kiss him with long suppressed passion, and when the tall male lifted him up to carry him to the second door of his living room, John didn't ask himself what he had gotten himself into any longer but only kissed his Wraith boyfriend back with the same ardor.

 

***

 

“Do you really need that many cushions?” John asked incredulously, staring at the huge bed with at least fifteen red cushions draped all over it.

Todd looked embarrassed, shrugging his shoulders. “No, I don't. I thought that you might perhaps appreciate them, after all, it's our special Valentine's Day.”

John rolled his eyes. “A very special Wraith Valentine indeed. I appreciate the gesture Todd, but could we perhaps remove them? Red cushions of this kind remind me too much of a rather ambiguous... hmm... nightclub.”

The Wraith nodded eagerly and with obvious relief and only moments later, the large bed looked much more invitingly to the hazel-eyed colonel. “You could take off your coat, Todd,” he suggested, feeling brave now that he had admitted his secret fears without being laughed at. “It suits you and makes you look impressive and distinguished, but I'd rather see you without it.”

Todd was all to happy to obey, and John took in the sight of the slim and yet strong and powerful body dressed in a tight black shirt with long sleeves and black trousers with desire pooling deep in his belly. “You look like a rock star, I am sure that you would have a lot of groupies kneeling at your feet to worship you,” he said, his voice hoarse with his longing.

“What is a rock star, John Sheppard, and what are groupies?” Todd inquired confused, and John chuckled. “Never mind, I will explain that to you on another day. Tonight, I'm interested in other things.” He stepped closer and let his fingers travel over the shimmering fabric of Todd's shirt. Todd stood completely still with slightly spread arms, giving his human consort time to get familiar with him, only his dilated pupils and his fast breathing giving away that he was as aroused as John was.

John felt the play of the steel hard muscles under his fingertips as they twitched under his rapturous ministration, and he tugged impatiently at the black shirt because he really wanted to see his Wraith boyfriend in all his alien male glory. Todd helped him to pull the shirt off and John started his exploration again, his eyes roaming over the Wraith's chiseled torso like his hands did. Todd didn't look that different from a human man, which wasn't that surprising actually, after all, Wraith were as closely related to humans as they were related to the Iratus bug. Male Wraith obviously didn't have real nipples, but John could see two tiny darker spots on Todd's breast muscles just where his own nipples were to be found, and Todd's breath hitched in his throat when John stroked over them.

The biggest difference was the hairless, greenish and slightly oily skin, adorned with several black tattoos that would have made every human tattoo artist as green with envy as Todd was.

“Do you like what you see, John?” Todd asked, not trying to hide his arousal and his own uncertainty about their first intimate encounter from his human lover, something John was deeply grateful for.

“Yes, very much, Todd, you're beautiful,” he gave back, bending forward to follow the lines of the tattoos with his lips. The Wraith's flanks quivered ever so slightly where John held him to keep him in place, and John had come close to him often enough until now to smell his arousal. Todd had been right, he only needed to inhale and lick over Todd's skin to smell and taste the heavy scent of his strong desire for John, musky and so delicious. His own desire made him dizzy with longing and want, and John drew in a shaky breath and fumbled blindly for the fastenings of Todd's leather-like trousers.

The hazel-eyed colonel growled when the pants didn't come off as fast as he needed it, and Todd took advantage of his distraction and unbuttoned his white shirt, pulling it over John's shoulders with deft fingers. John's undershirt followed shortly after, accompanied by a satisfied snarl fleeing the Wraith's throat.

It was clear that Todd was running out of Wraith patience at last, and before John knew what was happening to him, the Wraith threw him onto his bed and crawled on top of him, silencing the human's surprised “oh!” with his hungry mouth.

 

***

 

John felt like burning from the inside, his blood boiling in his veins with almost painful desire. Todd had undressed the rest of their remaining clothes after throwing John onto his bed and kissing him senseless, and John found himself writhing and moaning underneath the Wraith's strong figure, his fingers clutching the silvery tousled mane. Todd's mouth seemed to be everywhere on his body at the same time, his agile tongue licking over John's salty skin, teasing his hard nipples and making him want to shout with desire and lust.

“Todd, please, please, I need, I need...” he stammered, not really knowing what he needed. He had never felt the way he felt now, crazy with arousal, wanting and need, the normally pretty dangerous alien male filling all of his senses. He could feel Todd's erect sex rubbing against his hipbone when he shifted his weight above him, and John could tell from what he felt pressing against his body that the cock of a Wraith was bigger and longer than human cocks normally were. There were also some ridges humans didn't have, but John didn't feel any fear by the thought of Todd possessing him, thrusting into him with his manhood, only longing and ardor. His own cock was rock hard and throbbing with need, and John pulled at Todd's hair and arched his back to get more friction.

“Todd, please...”

Todd growled and lifted his head up, his strange and yet so familiar and beloved features suffused with lust. “Tell me what you need, Sheppard, tell me what you want me to do!” His voice was raw with his own desire, and John shivered, pulling him down for another fierce kiss. Their tongues played for dominance, the Wraith keeping John's head in place as he thrust deep into the smooth cavern of his mouth, imitating the act of lovemaking until John's head was spinning.

“You, I need you, inside me!” John gasped out when they had to part for air and Todd growled again, his golden cat's eyes black with desire and passion. He bared his teeth and lowered his mouth down to John's vulnerable throat, carelessly breaking the tender skin as he began to suck at the spot where John's pulse was racing.

John moaned as the pain intermingled with pleasure, and he grabbed Todd's right hand to lick over the feeding slit. His tongue tingled where it touched the enzyme, and the heavy shiver wrecking Todd proved to John that he had found a way to drive his Wraith mate as crazy as he himself was. He started to massage the palm with his tongue, exploring the slit until more enzyme dropped out of it, and Todd rewarded him with a loud moan of pleasure and more shivers running over his spine.

The Wraith's exposed spine had ridges like Todd's manhood, only more of them and sharper ones, and John let his fingers glide over them with curiosity, earning more moans and shudders as he went on with his task. His neck throbbed where Todd was still sucking at his now oversensitive flesh, and John feared that he would come before Todd would actually take him. His cock twitched and leaked milky drops of pleasure against Todd's well-toned abs, the fire burning in John's entire body making it hard for him to think.

“Todd, please, I need you, take me!” he groaned. The Wraith lifted his head to stare down at his prey, growling contentedly when he saw the desire in John's hooded gaze. “You shall be mine, John Sheppard, don't you doubt that!” Todd's voice sounded like the roar of a big cat and the hazel-eyed colonel shivered in anticipation, watching Todd taking a small vial from the shelf beside his bed.

“This is a special liquid mixed with some drops of my enzyme. It will make it easier for you to take me in without any pain, John.” Todd bent down to kiss him tenderly as he searched his way between John's legs with his off hand.

John smiled at him, spreading his legs without hesitation. “I know that you won't hurt me, Todd,” he whispered, wondering briefly why the thought of making love with Todd had scared him so much for so long. His fear was gone and all he felt was desire and happiness, trusting his Wraith boyfriend to take care of his heart and never hurt him like Todd had promised him weeks ago.

“I will never hurt you, John,” Todd murmured gently, and John closed his eyes and relaxed with a happy and wistful sigh, returning Todd's tender kiss with all the love he felt for him but couldn't really express in words.

 

***

 

It was better than John could ever have imagined in his wildest fantasies.

The hazel-eyed colonel knelt on the large bed with his hands braced against the slightly pulsing wall of the Hive behind the headboard, the Wraith kneeling behind him and thrusting into him with fast and almost violent snaps.

John didn't know how Todd had done that, but the wall had become some kind of translucent mirror, and John could see Todd moving against him in this mirror, his handsome, alien male features contorted with his lust and his desire for John. His silver-white mane fell untamed and hopelessly ruffled over his back and his teeth were bared to a predatory hiss.

Todd had never looked more dangerous and desirable and beautiful at the same time.

The military leader of Atlantis still remembered their experiments with the Wraith and the retro-virus, and he had always thought that the humans they had turned the Wraith into had looked like Vikings but somehow, Todd reminded him much more of these ancient warriors with his greenish skin, his black tattoos and his Wraith body.

John had never been one to voice his pleasure during his countable encounters with other men or with his wife Nancy, he had always drawn pleasure out of listening to the moans of his bed partners, but he had preferred to stay quiet himself.

He wasn't able to stay silent now even if his life depended on it, the embarrassing noises proving his pleasure so clearly to his ardent Wraith lover escaping his throat to their own will.

The Wraith's cock filled him utterly and so perfectly, stretching him to his limits without really hurting him, and Todd reached deeper with every thrust than John had thought it possible. The ridges stimulated his cramping walls and his prostate as Todd drove in and out of him with wanton abandon, making stars explode before his eyes with every forceful push in.

“Todd, oh, this is...” John didn't have any breath left to explain what he felt, the thick head of Todd's impressive length hitting this sensitive spot deep inside him every single time he moved forward, hitting and battering the small bundle of nerves until all John wanted to do was scream and sob with the hot waves of painful desire surging through him like a tsunami.

“You're so beautiful, John, and you're mine, only mine!” Todd growled into his ear, nipping with his sharp teeth at his earlobe. The Wraith had wrapped his right arm around John's torso to keep him upright, his feeding hand pressed against his chest, but the human didn't feel any fear that the space vampire would try to feed on him. Todd had promised him that he wouldn't do that to him, and John actually trusted him with that.

His last coherent thought vanished when the taller male wrapped his left hand around his leaking and throbbing cock to stroke him in time to his ardent thrusts, and John knew that he wouldn't last much longer, the double stimulation too much for him to bear.

Todd's pleased chuckle tickled his ear when he started to tremble in his arms and his moans and gasps became louder. The sharp teeth traveled down to suck at the love bite Todd had left earlier, and John threw his head back to give him better access and cried out with sheer need when Todd started to suck at his skin again.

“Mine, I'll make you all mine now, John Sheppard!” the Wraith growled, and John wasn't sure whether this was supposed to be a promise or a threat.

Todd 'bit' down on his chest without any warning and John cried out again, the hot rush of delicious life-force floating into his body taking him by surprise. It was too much, too ecstatic and overwhelming, and John exploded with Todd's next sharp thrust, spilling his overwhelming ecstasy all over the fingers stroking him relentlessly through his height of pleasure and satisfaction.

“Todd!!!” John was vaguely aware that he screamed Todd's name again and again, nothing existing any longer except for the sensations coursing through him and washing over him.

The Wraith's roar as he hit his own peak was an echo of his screams, and John's vision went white when he felt warm wetness shooting in fast jets against his clenching walls. John shook and shuddered through his climax held upright only by Todd's strong arms and when it was over, he slumped against him with a shaky gasp as everything went dark for a while.

 

***

 

John lay nestled against the Wraith's strong body, his head pillowed comfortably on Todd's chest, enjoying the feeling of tender fingers carding gently through his messy hair.

Todd had lain down with him and taken him in his arms after their passionate lovemaking, he must even have cleaned him up because there wasn't any sticky mess sensible on his flushed skin, and John was grateful for the soft blanket and Todd's body protecting him from the rather cool air in the bedroom. Wraith preferred lower temperatures than humans on their Hives, but Todd had made sure that his human consort would be as comfortable and content as possible when he visited him.

Todd must have felt his smile, because his chest vibrated with his soft rumbling. “What's so funny, John Sheppard?”

“Nothing. Everything. The candellight dinner you surprised me with. The red cushions. It was truly nice of you to make our own unusual Wraith Valentine that special.”

“So it was like you imagined it to be?” Todd asked, and John could hear the slight nervousness in his voice.

The hazel-eyed colonel raised his head and stroked the smooth, hairless skin on Todd's cheek. “No, it wasn't like I imagined our first time to be, Todd. It was better than anything I could ever have imagined, and I am grateful and happy that you pushed me with your Valentine idea. I needed this push. I don't know why I was so afraid, but I would surely have needed much longer to work up the courage without you asking me to come here and celebrate Valentine's Day with you. If I had known how incredible and wonderful it would be, I wouldn't have waited for so long, but you know me by now, I guess. I need to be pushed sometimes.”

Todd pulled his head down to kiss him. “Yes, I know, John. Plus, I didn't push you because of me, not only because of me at least. I did it mostly because I sensed and saw how unhappy you were, John. I hoped that this here would help you to relax and open up to me. You're my consort, John, you mean more to me than anyone has ever meant to me. I respect your privacy, but our relationship won't work without you and me being honest and talking to each other about the things we want and need.”

“Yes, I know, Todd. I want our relationship to work out. I'm just not good at talking about my feelings. I'm working on it, I promise you.”

“I will be patient, John, I won't push you too much.” The Wraith smiled at him. “It might be a human holiday coming from Earth, but I think I like your Valentine's Day.”

John chuckled and kissed the tip of Todd's nose. “I have never been a friend of celebrating Valentine's Day either, Todd, but I could get used to our special Valentine, I guess. Maybe, we can celebrate this day once every month?”

“This sounds like a very good idea,” rumbled Todd, “Happy Valentine, John.”

John kissed him again, asking himself when he had last been as happy as he was now. It must have been when Todd had told him that his heart already belonged to John, and the hazel-eyed colonel swore to himself that he would do everything he could do to prove himself worthy of being Todd's human consort.

“Happy Valentine, Todd,” he said, “I'm happy to be here with you!” before pulling his Wraith mate close, and these were the last words they spoke for a very long time, because kisses and caresses speak so much louder than words will ever do.

 

 


End file.
